Mystery
by joealexander167
Summary: A woman hides many mysteries. A man hides many emotions. Finding the one to share, is finding a home. One-shot romantic lemon.


Another little something I made. Please enjoy.

Mystery

The wind feels fresh against my bare skin, the sunlight warms the rock I'm sitting in to a comfortable heat, and the sound of the waterfall makes me feel like I'm at the beach. No worries, no problems, just the incredible feeling of freedom.

But yeah, that's not happening anytime soon.

I'm hunting at the lake near the headquarters. Akame is with me, but I'm taking a break. Seriously, what has she lived through to get that endurance? She's looking for giant tuna right now. I'd say that it's for dinner, but with our team's eating capacities I might better call it a banquet. I caught a glimpse of her while she resurfaced for air, then dived back in.

I must admit, I find her truly fascinating. She's strong, both physically and mentally. She can keep her cool even in the direst situations. I feel truly lucky, being able to learn from her. Although, I'm constantly worrying about her. I'm not sure why, but I think it's because I normally can't read her. Then again, it's not like I'm a good people reader in general.

To be completely honest, I've never been too bright with people. I mean sure I can easily interact with pretty much anyone, but I've always found it difficult to go beyond people's masks. Naïve you might call me, or maybe I'm too self-centered? Who knows, it might be both. I _have_ been spending the last couple of months killing people with self-righteous causes.

What I'm trying to say is, I'm confused. And it makes me feel insecure, which makes me feel bad because you can't be insecure in the battlefield, it might kill you. Or even worse, it might kill your dearest friends. The thought scares me, which makes it even worse.

I'm guessing I'm not the only one in the team who's had double-thoughts about their choice of profession. I mean, sure, the government sucks, the prince is useless, and the Prime Minister is a corrupted bastard. But I'm finding it difficult to not feel bad with myself, because, in the end, I'm taking life away. I'm eliminating other's chances. Who says one of my victims wasn't pretending to be an enemy to protect his loved ones? The thought terrifies me. Masks are a scary thing, especially when you barely understand your own.

"Tatsumi," I heard a calm, feminine voice say. It was Akame.

"Eh?" I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed she'd got out of the lake already. Her pure, white bikini/underwear was wet, but it was thick enough for it not to be see-through. The sunlight shined her bare skin, with the water droplets acting like little sparkles. She was stunning, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted. What I noticed _was _a little see-through were her perked up, _ehem_, nipples. I got flustered and turned away quickly, afraid to be too obvious. I needed to get out of there before she noticed.

"Ah, Akame. Taking a break? I'll go next then." I started to get up, but a hand in my shoulder stopped me mid-process. I stared up to see Akame's arm, stopping me from getting up. "Akame? What's wrong?"

"You look red Tatsumi, are you feeling unwell?"

_Dammit_.

"Wha? No no, not at all! I'm fine really." I got up and stared at her for a moment. She was close, looking at me with a slightly open mouth, and those penetrating, deep red eyes of her. I felt mesmerized for a second, which most probably deepened the redness of my face.

"You see? You're getting redder. You need to lay down." She took my arm and pushed me, her hand touching my bare chest. I know it's probably an over-reaction, but I was getting really self-conscious by that point, so I quickly removed her hand from me and stepped back. Lucky me, a rock got in the way of my ankle. The fact that Akame fell over me, which basically means I could almost feel her skin on me directly, would normally be a great experience for a man as myself. However, to be honest, the blackout just wasn't worth it.

I woke up with a hazy view. My head felt like it was smashed by a hammer repeatedly. Not a great feeling, really. I noticed a black blur on the corner of my eye, and immediately noticed it was Akame, wearing her usual outfit. She must've been worried about me, a feeling that really warmed my heart. Almost unconsciously, I started to rub her head tenderly. She groaned slightly, and slowly lifted her head. She was drooling slightly. Kind of cute I must say.

"Tatsumi?" She asked half-awake.

"With a bump in my head, but yeah, the one and only."

She quickly stood up, and with an exalted face asked me if I was ok.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault. I thought you weren't feeling well and just wanted you to…"

"Hey hey, woah woah, Akame, don't worry. I'm ok, really. You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for looking out for me." It's really rare to see Akame express this much… _emotion_, but I don't dislike it. The fact that she was this worried made feel me weirdly happy.

"Ok, ok. I'm so glad you're ok, Tatsumi," she told me with a slight smile. Subtle, but it shined like a thousand suns.

"So um, why is it so quiet? Isn't there anyone on the base?" I asked, noticing the strange silence outside.

"They're all on different missions. We're on guard duty this time. I volunteered to stay here with you, since it was my fault you got injured in the first place."

"I see," I told her while nodding. The fact that we were alone made me feel self-conscious again, and I could feel my heart starting to beat faster again. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Tatsumi."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I misinterpreted the situation when I thought you were feeling sick, but you were definitely in deep thought."

Wow, she's perceptive. Was I that obvious? Maybe so.

"I just – I just wanted to say that, if you want to talk, I'll listen. Ok?"

Her words filled me with a strange feeling. Like feeling guilty and sad at the same time. Now that I think about it, I haven't really talked to anyone about, well, anything really. Of course, we all talk all the time, we are each other's support, but I must admit I've been neglecting myself.

"Akame?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think we don't hear them? The voices I mean."

"Voices?"

"Remember Zank? The Executioner? I was just wondering why we don't hear the voices of those we," the words got stuck at my throat, I could feel them, heavy, pressing my lungs, chocking me.

"Of those we kill," she said calmly.

I clenched my hands, feeling the weight of the words fall over me.

"I've been thinking. I just. I'm scared of losing my humanity. I'm scared I'll stop caring at some point. I don't want to end like Zank, Akame. I'd rather…"

"Tatsumi," she interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Let's go train."

"Train? Now?"

"Yes," she took by the arm and dragged me out of bed.

"Take your things." And so before she dragged me any further, I took my shirt, my shoes, and my sword, and so we walked (almost runned) to the training grounds just outside of the headquarters.

"Prepare yourself," she said as she took out Murasame.

"Akame?" I started getting nervous. She was serious.

She advanced quickly, with her sword ready to stab me. I reacted barely on time and parried her attack.

"Akame wait!" But she didn't, and started attacking again. Again, I was barely able to cover. This was more than training, this was a fight.

So we fought. Parry after parry, counter attack after counter attack. We fought to the best of our abilities, until our bodies were exhausted, our breath was barely able to keep up with us, and our hearts were raced in our throats.

We looked at each other intently, breathing heavily (more me than her), waiting for the next attack. But the attack never came, because she sheathed her sword; and so I did the same.

She started walking towards me. Slowly, with that natural grace of her. It was as she hadn't just spent the last half hour fighting a teigu user. It was, for me, more amazing than scary, that ability of hers.

When she was just a few steps away, she took her sheathe, and revealed part of the blade, reflecting my face in it.

"Tatsumi, what do you see?" She asked me.

"I see. Myself?" Obviously, I didn't understand what she was getting at.

"I see a man, Tatsumi. A man that cares. Your face in battle is that of a man that does not kill senselessly. Yours is the face of a man that does not discard his kills as mere targets. You value every life you take, every swing of your sword is done with respect and a reason. I understood that the first time we crossed swords."

I let her words flow through me. Am I really that kind of person? I looked at my own eyes in her sword, serious and with a frowned face from the recent battle. I couldn't see it, so I clenched my fists, confused about myself.

"I'm sorry Akame I. I just don't…"

But she shut me up. Not with words, not with her hands. Before I could even react, she had moved her sword away, and kissed me.

It was a soft kiss. Tender. I won't lie, I'd wondered before how they felt. Her lips.

They felt amazing.

We let go of our swords. She took my neck with her arms, and I her waist. I was kissing her back at that point. She was the one to let go first.

"Are you a little eased now, Tatsumi?"

I smiled at her, and answered honestly: "Yes, certainly."

She blushed. Slightly, but it was an honest blush. A rare view, and a most beautiful one.

"Tatsumi," she said, "you can't see it yourself because you can't suddenly stop caring. You see yourself and doubt. I see your eyes, and I can assure you I don't see Zank or Esdese." She gripped my shirt harder, and pressed her head against my chest. I bet she could feel my heart racing.

"You're kind. You might think it's a weakness of yours..." She paused for a moment, but just enough for her to see me directly, and proceeded to give me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen to come from her.

"…but I think that's your greatest quality, Tatsumi; and it's why I…I"

My started skipping beats one after the other. Like it didn't know if to be nervous, excited, or amazed.

"Why I fell in love with you."

I felt overwhelmed by emotion. My heart wasn't racing anymore. Instead, I could feel my heart being surrounded by a warm feeling. I was utterly happy.

I started laughing. Not your hysterical kind of laugh. The kind you can't suppress for the most mysterious of reasons. It's a laugh even I don't understand clearly; a result from this surge of emotions.

"Tatusmi? Did I say something we…"

_Thud_

I held her in my arms again, wanting to feel her closeness once more.

"You bet you said a lot of weird things, haha." I took her hand, and we interlaced our fingers.

"But thank you, Akame. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Tatsumi."

We held each other for a small while, enjoying the moment of peace the fierce battle, ironically, had brought us. Until she, full Akame-style, broke the silence.

"Tatsumi."

"Yeah?"

"You smell."

I chuckled, "So do you."

She broke the embrace and looked at me with an incredibly blushed face. She could barely look at me in the eyes directly.

"Do you… want to take a bath together?"

Oh, so that's why she's blushing. I guess, no matter how airheaded she seems sometimes, she's still a girl.

…

Wait, did I heard that right?

"Akame?!" I won't lie, my brain wanted to immediately answer YES.

She pecked me in the lips, a move I wasn't expecting, but one I received gladly. She got on her tips and whisper to my ear, "I heard boys like that."

_Leone…_

She took my hand, and we rushed together to the bathroom. My heart was beating expectantly. Nervous as I was, I was also really happy.

We entered the bathroom together, leaving behind our shoes. Not too big, not too small, the bathroom was. Light blue tiles covered the floor and walls, and a small window filled the air with a fresh fragrance.

Suddenly, she started undressing in front of me. Like it was completely normal. But I wasn't going to let my surprise overwhelm me this time.

"Akame, wait."

"Eh? What is it? We can't enter clothed Tatsumi, that's not normal."

I've come to find it incredibly cute how she pretends to be completely aware of the world's workings.

"Let me undress you," I told her with confidence.

For the first time she got so flustered she couldn't look at me directly. Now that's cute.

"Ok."

I pecked her lips a couple of times, decreasing the time between kisses as I started undoing her tie. I've always wondered where it comes from. Sure, it combines with the rest of the clothes, but I've never really thought of her as a fashion follower.

I started unbuttoning her shirt, and brought my kisses to her neck. Then I heard it.

"Ah." A moan. Subtle, almost imperceptible, but it was there. My heart skipped a beat, it was the first time I've heard her make that kind of sound. I wanted more.

She tasted salty, a result from the training. But far from finding it dirty, it was, surprisingly, incredibly arousing. I savored more of her neck, licking it from time to time as I finished undoing her shirt. I didn't take it off. I used my hand to feel the sides of her belly, and slowly slid them to her back.

_Moan_.

The sound was starting to haze my thoughts. I was getting more and more excited, but I understood the importance of foreplay for women. I wanted her to feel good.

My hands reached her bottom, and I started to lower my kisses. To her neck, her collarbone, her cleavage, and gave her right breast a small peck before crouching. I undid the zipper of her skirt, and fell in slow-motion as her thighs were revealed. They looked strong. Not bulky, but strong. I pushed her gently against the wall, and started kissing them, savoring her salty sweat and the increasing smell of her sex. I could hear her heavy breathing, intensifying as my kisses did. I pressed my head against her white panties. I wanted to taste it.

I removed them and quickly tossed them aside and her shirt. Then I interlaced my arms with her legs in such a way that the back of her thighs were resting on my shoulders, and her buttocks on my biceps. Her weight felt like nothing against my increasing adrenaline.

I liked her clit, and she let out a small scream escape from her mouth.

"Tatsumi, I." But I shut her up, licking the whole of her sex, making sure I touched her sensitive spot. I licked and licked, drowned in the mix of her sweat, her fluids, and her moans.

Oh, the moans. They were like a chorus of arousing tones. Never too loud, but always audible.

I continued until her breathing became erratic, and her voice revealed the closeness of her climax.

"Tatsumi" Her words came with moans, her thoughts hazed with pleasure. I focused solely on her clit, and with a nibble, I could see, feel, and hear her orgasm; her back arched out of pure and blissful pleasure. She didn't scream, but I'll be damned if I didn't hear her voice as she came.

She rested her back against the wall, and I slowly slid her downwards. I wish so hard I was already naked so I could feel her directly, but it seems I wasn't going to suffer this clothed torment much longer.

"Tatsumi," she said between heavy breaths, "let me, make you feel good too."

She crawled at me with lost eyes, and started removing my shirt. We tossed it aside quickly. She removed her bra, the only piece of cloth still covering her, revealing a beautiful pair of breasts. I started to get closer to them, wanting to feel them, but she stopped me.

"No, Tatsumi, my turn." I was slightly sad, but I let her do as she wished.

She started to unzip and unbutton my pants, and removed them herself with all and trousers, exposing my fully erect manhood.

She stared at it intently, apparently fascinated. I got embarrassed, but tried not to show it. She touched the tip gently with her right hand, sending a full train of senses through my back.

"Ngh." I let out my voice a little. Couldn't help it, I'd been that way for a while now.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She seemed worried, unaware that it was completely the opposite.

"Not at all, on the contrary." She smiled at me sweetly, glad with what I'd told her.

She looked at it again, and I could see in her eyes something I hadn't noticed before.

_Lust._

Slowly, she got her head closer, and used a hand to send her hair back.

The feeling.

When she first licked, I was sure I was going to explode, but somehow resisted the urge, wanting to feel it more before I finished. Then she used her whole mouth. In that moment every thought escaped my mind, my nerves focusing solely on her mouth on my manhood. She used her tongue through the length of it, tasting the whole of it. Of me.

I could hear the sounds of her mouth against me. Her tongue circling the tip. Her hands playing with my pair. I don't what or how exactly Leone taught her, but she's driving me completely crazy.

I wasn't going to resist much longer.

"Akame," I said with a groan of pleasure. "I'm about to. You should." I could barely formulate a sentence, but I'm sure she could understand what I was saying. But she wasn't stopping. She started going faster. I held her hair, and climaxed on her mouth with a huge groan.

Her mouth overflowed, letting a stream of it flow through her chin, and fell to her breasts.

"Tatsumi."

"Yeah?"

"Weren't we supposed to clean ourselves?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." 

...

The shower was hot.

I grabbed her left leg with my right hand, and slowly reached the tip of my manhood to her entrance. We kissed passionately, savoring every last bit of each other. I had my other hand and feet placed firmly against the wall and floor of the shower, the hot water flowing through our bodies, cleansing.

As we kissed, I started to press further. I could feel her in my tip. I wanted to go all the way in, but I also wanted us both to enjoy the moment.

Slowly, I slid it inside, until I found an obstruction.

She's a maiden.

I looked at her intently, and she smiled back. That was all the confirmation I needed.

Thrusting fully inside, she let out a small scream of pain. Through the corner of my eye I could see a small stain of red flowing to the drain. I was her first time, and she was my first time.

I stayed put for a couple of seconds, feeling the whole of her inside. It was like nothing I'd felt before. I couldn't tell what was hotter, the water, or us.

"Tatusmi, you can move," she said with closed eyes. She was making her best effort. Slowly, I moved my hips back, trying to hurt her the least. She was trying not to gasp for air. I was trying my best not to go full speed.

As I started going back inside, I went slightly faster than before. She bit her lip, and resisted. I'm not letting her fight alone. I stole a kiss from her as my thrusts got faster and stronger. I could feel her moans in my mouth, wanting to escape.

I sped up, and we let go of our kiss. Her moans, almost small screams of pleasure, now escaped her mouth. Her breasts bounced to the rhythm of my thrusts. My mind was null, sensing only the hot water, hearing only her voice, sensing only my manhood in her sex. On and on I continued, until the entirety of my senses were lost in a sea of pleasure.

"Akame, I'm about to."

"It's ok," she said, "you can come inside." She embraced me, trying to feel more of me.

A few more thrusts, and we came together. I groaned as my seed flowed. She screamed as it entered her.

I rested my head on her chest, both of us gasping for air.

We looked at each other. Smiled, and kissed.

…

After actually finishing showering, we decided to spend the night together. We laid down in my bed, tired, but happy.

"Akame," I said as I stroked her air.

"Mmm?"

"I love you too," I said as she fell asleep.

Hope I portrayed the characters well enough. Critics and reviews welcome.


End file.
